


Pride and Greed

by udonge



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/udonge/pseuds/udonge
Summary: Jo'on encounters a strange thief upon returning to her house one day





	Pride and Greed

Jo'on sighed. It hadn't been a productive day. She couldn't find anyone with enough money to con in the human village today. Even with her human disguise she was starting to get a reputation around town. A bit grumpy, she was returning to her home on the outskirts of the village, talking to herself.

"Man, this gig sucks sometimes... I totally wish I could go back to scamming everyone and not just the ones with enough money, but I feel like the residents might cause a stir and get made at me again...... I'm sure it'd eventually lead to that granny border youkai beating me up again, so I just gotta lay low..."

She reached her house. It was a small one, no bigger than most in the human village, and Jo'on was still getting used to it. She had found it after running away from her training at Myouren temple, abandoned. She'd started conning the rich humans out of their money and used the savings to repair the house into a cozy little place. Jo'on wasn't really satisfied with it though, she longed to live in a fancy shrine to her, or at least a mansion.

She unlocked the door and went inside. That was when she saw something she didn't expect.

It was a woman, with blue hair and a blue dress, floating in the middle of the house, carrying several of Jo'on's things.

"Uh." Jo'on stuttered. She didn't really know how to react to coming home to someone she didn't recognize in her house, carrying her things. The woman spun around, noticing the exclamation.

"Ah, I didn't expect you to be home so soon, human. Do not be alarmed, I'm simply taking these things back to return to their rightful owners." The woman said.

Jo'on had accepted a lot of things as payment from people who were too stubborn to give up their money, even with her power. She hadn't gotten around to selling them yet, and they were just lying around her house. Seems the woman had come for them.

"Like hell! You picked the wrong house to mess with. I'm no ordinary human, I'm a pestilence goddess!" She shouted, "Now put my things down before I force you to."

"Oh? Getting an attitude, are we?" the woman retorted, "I had no idea a goddess lived here, so I should introduce myself," she said sarcastically, "I'm Seiga Kaku, Taoist extraordinaire."

Jo'on had heard that name before. It was mentioned frequently by Byakuren Hijiri back at Myouren, as well as her rival Toyosatomimi No Miko.

"So you're that hermit that was ousted from the very Mausoleum of the Saint you wished to revive? No way are your intentions  _that_ pure. You must be planning on selling those people their things back," Jo'on remarked.

Seiga blinked, "And if I am? As I recall, there was a pair of goddesses who scammed a bunch of people out of their money in the perfect possesion incident a while ago. That wouldn't happen to include you, would it? How are you any better?" Seiga asked with a smug expression on her face.

Jo'on was heated, now. The Perfect possession incident was her greatest failure, and bringing it up upset her.  
  
"You leave me with no choice but to haunt you, hermit!"

Almost Immediately, Seiga focused on a cheap looking ring on Jo'on's finger.

"Fine, I'll trade all of it back for that ring." She said, falling into Jo'on's trap.

"Hmm, I don't know..." Jo'on taunted, "Maybe throw in all the cash you have on you, and I'll call it a deal."

"Fine. Deal."

Seiga and Jo'on exchanged items and money, leaving Jo'on with all the valuables and Seiga with the cheap ring she was mysteriously fixed upon. Suddenly realizing her mistake, Seiga looked at the ring in her hand. She pondered a moment about what had overcome her.

"...I see. That's a terrifying power." Seiga commented.

Jo'on put away her things as she responded, "Yeah, that's why you shouldn't have messed with me."

Seiga floated closer to Jo'on, "What did you say your name was again?"

Jo'on didn't even look up, "Jo'on Yorigami. Pestilence god. Why?"

Seiga wrapped her arm around Jo'on from behind. "You know, I bet you could be really strong with the right Taoist abilities... you could even become immortal."

Jo'on slapped her arm away, "Weren't you listening? I'm a goddess. I don't need immortality, fool."

Seiga recoiled a bit, "There are plenty of other reasons to beceome a taoist, you can only increase your power..."

Jo'on turned around to face Seiga, extremely annoyed, "Like I keep saying, I don't need any of that!"

Seiga grinned, "You could use it to make more money somehow, I bet."

Jo'on stared at her for a moment, "...Fine, I'll hear you out, but some other time. I need to clean up the mess you made."

"Alright, I'll come by again sometime." Seiga floated out through the wall.

Jo'on sighed. This was going to be a troublesome friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a ship I thought of the other day of two characters who's morals aren't the best in canon, so I thought they'd be a fun match. Bastardshipping if you will. I wanted to explore how they'd interact. I think they might get up to some shenanigans together after their initial meeting, so maybe I'll turn this into a multichapter if I get the inspiration.


End file.
